(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barbecuing food with heat and smoke. Cooks have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The barbecuing process usually involves cooking food in an open pit, in a pit with a removable cover, or in a closed pit or oven that has a means of access. These methods produce vast amounts of heat and smoke at eye level.
When an oven is opened, heat flows out of the oven and is displaced by cold air. This causes uneven heat distribution in the oven. Barbecue pits which are equipped with chimneys or flues usually have the entrance into the flues located at the top of the oven. The lighter warmed air is vented, leaving behind the heavier cooler air.
The inefficiency caused by heat venting is wasteful and environmentally detrimental. The enormous amount of smoke released is detrimental because of contact with eyes, skin, and clothing of the cook.
RANEY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,360, discloses a cooking apparatus illustrating many of these faults. For example, his chimney or flue (85) terminates at only slightly above eye level, and therefore, the smoke escapes in an undesirable position. When the door (7) is opened, cold air rushes in and smoke rushes out. MILLOY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,026, is another example of an oven type barbecue pit having a large door and a low flue. MILLOY does show a closure to close the heat vent when the door is open, thereby preventing heat loss at that time.